Have Yourself (A Merry Little Christmas)
by Shadowhunter5801
Summary: Just a few Christmas themed Clace oneshots to warm you up in the December chill!


**HELLO MY FAITHFULS! I know I haven't been posting as much as I'd honestly like to. Mostly because I have a** _ **GINORMOUS**_ **writer's block, which is never fun :'( But I have a couple holiday oneshot ideas that I hope you guys like. It warms my heart, so I hope that it might just warm yours. I recommend a snuggly blanket and a cup of peppermint hot chocolate ;). NOW PRESENTING...**

* * *

 _ **Somebody Waits for You (Kiss Her Once for Me)**_

* * *

 _Why do bad things happen to good people?_ I thought to myself in a panic. It was gone, never to be returned, leaving nothing but emptiness behind. This was a travesty, an unspeakable crime that should _never_ be committed at 11:45 PM on Christmas Eve. There would be suffering-for me, of course-but it couldn't compare to the hell I would put the culprit through.

The joys of sharing an apartment with the two most annoying people on the planet.

I checked everywhere for any sign of one mere morsel left. There was none. At all. I whipped around to face the living room from where I stood in the kitchen. Someone would pay. Someone would pay _dearly_ for this...this...indescribably cruel act. I opened my mouth to ask which one of the two idiots sitting on the couch stole my very life force.

Then, I saw him, or rather, I saw _it_.

 _My_ candy cane in a mug, which no doubt contained _my_ peppermint hot chocolate. Emphasis on _my_. Almost as if he could sense my stare, Jace looked up and met my gaze, a gaze that promised nothing but death and destruction. He tilted his head to the side, the picture of innocence, like he had no idea why fury was rolling off of me in waves. My brother looked up a second later, clearly seeing what Jace was pretending not to.

"Busted..." I heard Jon mutter under his breath, and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. I debated attacking him for _knowing_ what Jace had done and not telling me. But I quickly realized that something far worse had been done by Golden Boy, and he was about to regret his actions.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale," I hissed through clenched teeth, "Is that _my_ peppermint hot chocolate and _my_ candy cane? As in the last ones I was saving for this very minute?" It was obvious that Jace was trying to keep up the angelic expression, but he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face. A part of me wondered if it was just automatic.

"Maybe." Was his wonderful response, and he turned back to his phone, texting as if he had done nothing wrong. My fists clenched and unclenched at my sides as I barely refrained from murdering him. I knew he could feel my glare, but he deliberately ignored it. After a brief-well, not so brief-moment of considering the possibility of strangling him, I took a deep breath. I would handle this like an adult, no matter how childish he was.

That didn't last for long.

I stomped over to him, then went to the extreme measures he deserved. If _I_ couldn't have the chocolate, no one could. As soon as I was right in front of him, I snatched the mug from his hand. His head snapped up, a protest no doubt on his tongue, but he never had the chance to make a noise. The next thing he knew, hot chocolate made his blonde hair turn brown, and it leaked down his face.

The shock on his face was worth the future cleaning of the couch.

His gold eyes narrowed, turning sharp, and I knew that if I didn't get out of there soon, I was screwed. With that thought in mind, I leaped away, running toward the hall. I didn't make it more than ten feet before arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into someone's chest. I felt the breaths of a mouth at my ear, and I cursed.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with that?" He growled, voice a deadly whisper. Even though I knew there would be consequences, I couldn't help my retort.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with stealing my hot chocolate?" I hissed, my tone far more venomous than his. The sad thing was, he didn't seem afraid in the slightest. I turned to Jon with a plea in my eyes, but all he did was snort and continue to watch me and his idiot of a best friend. Apparently, I didn't have a kind, caring brother. I had one who was entertained by my doom.

All of a sudden, I was turned around sharply, and quickly realized that Jace was close. Too close. Normally, I would've slapped him or at least pushed him back, but my arms were trapped at my sides. Basically, I was powerless and at his mercy. That didn't mean I would let him win. My glare stayed cold as ice as I looked into his eyes, trying not to dwell on the fact that our faces were no more than six inches apart.

"I will get revenge, Clarissa." It was a dark promise, and I couldn't help my hard swallow. Jace could be terrifying when he wanted to, despite my reluctance to admit it. After a bit of struggling, I freed my arms, ignoring the fact that I wouldn't have been able to do so if he really was set on holding me captive. I shoved his chest, and he took a step back.

I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing until I started to again. My jaw was set tight, because he had the _nerve_ to threaten _me_ after stealing _my_ peppermint goodness. I was about to snap at him, but sudden laughter cut me off. Both Jace and I whipped our heads to face my brother, only to find him practically crying.

"Was the threat really _that_ entertaining?" I snarked, partially curious, because he'd seen these kinds of fights a thousand times, so I didn't know why he was doubling over. After a minute of trying to collect himself, Jon pointed above us. We stared at him quizzically, and I was beginning to worry that he'd finally lost his mind. Finally, he calmed down enough to fit two words in:

"Look up."

My eyes narrowed, but I did as he said, then stopped dead.

No.

 _No._

This could not be happening. This could never in a million years be happening. I looked back to Jace, only to find that his expression was mirroring mine, and I closed my eyes. It was just a nightmare. It was just a horrible, terrible nightmare. But when I pinched myself, I could definitely feel it. I prayed that Jace would've walked away, then opened my eyes. He was still standing there. Dammit.

Though I tried to deny it, I _knew_ how this would end. Mistletoe was sacred to Jace, possibly because he landed a girl under it every time. I tried to tell myself that I was the exception, but as soon as I took a step away, he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around my waist. I was forced back under the offending fungus. As expected, amusement was dancing in his eyes. I tried to wiggle my way out, but he was having none of it.

I looked to Jonathan once again to see if he would stop this and put the fear of God into him like he'd done with my past boyfriends. That didn't happen. Instead, Jon just shrugged, allowing this torture to continue.

"It's mistletoe, Chili Pepper." A wicked smile took over his features, "It's a rule." A plethora of insults were about to come out, but I never had the chance. Before I could do or say _anything_ , Jace was kissing me. Well, it couldn't necessarily be classified as kissing, because his lips barely brushed mine. I didn't like the electric shock that came with it.

When he began to pull his head back, I thought it was over, but of course it wasn't, because he didn't move far at all. Our foreheads were touching, and that was when he nudged my nose with his own. The air fled from my lungs, and I didn't know why. Well, a part of me knew why, but I chose to bury that under layers of denial.

Despite how hard I tried, when he cupped my cheek with his hand, I couldn't help but lean into it the tiniest bit. That was when I actually met his gaze again. There wasn't smugness in his eyes. Instead, there was a steely determination, and I swallowed hard. He had to be some kind of mind controller, because...because...

I _wanted_ to kiss him.

In other words, I was screwed.

To my surprise, Jace didn't move forward, but I could feel his pepperminty breath fanning on my face. A part of me realized that the smell came from _my_ drink, but the traitorous bigger piece of me said that maybe I could still get a taste of it. Oh god, that wasn't supposed to be happening. There were abort mission signs flashing in my brain, but for some reason, I ignored them.

My heart raced, pounding so loud that I wondered if Golden Boy could hear it. As if reading my mind, the arm around my waist tightened, and I took in a sharp breath. My arms, which were shockingly unrestricted, twitched with the want, the _need_ , to wrap around his neck. And not in the strangling way. No, this was a much slower death. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, my arms sliding up of their own accord.

I started to rise onto my tiptoes, the space going from inches, to centimeters, to millimeters. Just as I closed my eyes, waiting for the soft pressure, a bell started ringing. I jumped, startled, and consequently pulled out of my daze. It seemed to do the same thing to Jace, because he stumbled back at the same time I did.

My cheeks flamed, and for the first time, I saw Jace _blush_. Sadly, I couldn't focus on that, because I was too busy trying to calm my racing thoughts. I cleared my throat, looking at anything but the Golden Boy in front of me. It took several tries to get the disappointment out of my thoughts, which was honestly pathetic.

"Merry Christmas!" Jonathan yelled, and my eyes flicked to the clock that now read 12:01 AM. I sighed, trying to cover up my true emotions with a roll of my eyes. Jon raised an eyebrow, and I realized he could see right through me, "Well." He clapped his hands with a grin on his face, " _I_ am going to bed. Feel free to stay up." He winked, walking to his room without a care in the world.

I shifted from foot to foot, finally looking back at Jace.

"Well I think it's time for me to sleep too." I made the excuse, and he nodded. We separated ways without another word, and as soon as I closed the door to my room, I slid to the floor, burying my face in my hands. How much of an idiot was I? Actually wanting Jace to kiss me was insanity at its highest degree.

But I couldn't seem to stop.

After about ten minutes of sitting and wallowing in an emotion I didn't want to identify, I rose to my feet. I opened my door, fully intending to march to Jace's room and finish what we'd started. What I didn't expect was for him to be right outside, fist raised to knock.

He lowered his hand, and we stayed in silence, neither of us wanting to make the first move that we knew would change everything.

And then I broke.

He tasted like peppermint.

* * *

 **Yummy. If we're being totally honest here, this is what I want in life ;D I mean, mistletoe is there for a reason! So I hope you guys get your candy canes and have a very merry Christmas (Or happy Hanukkah) (Or Kwanzaa) (Or whatever holiday your beautiful family celebrates) if I don't get to you awesome people before then!**

 **From under the mistletoe,**

 **Shadowhunter5801**


End file.
